Rise of the Warriors
by honeyfern2345
Summary: I Dont Have Any Idea What Im Doing So You Know. What If Hetalia Was In A Clan Named Elementalclan? The Battles Ensure As We Follow Are Friends Through There Journeys. Dogs, Badgers. Foxes. Monsters. Twolegs. And Rival clans, But A Prophercy Reveals Leaving Dreamcloud Confused. Who Are The Cats? Find Out By Reading This! T Rated I Guess, (Kinda About Italy And Canada)
1. Prolouge

In the Forest Lies a Hidden Clan.. that Clan is not very well known. Rarely encountered is the one and only ElementClan.

Leader

Greystar (Germany) Dark grey tom with unusual light blue eyes Apprentice : Shallowpaw

Deputy

Sunrise (Japan) Black tom with white paws chest muzzle and tail tip. dark greyish ambery eyes

Medicinecat

Dreamcloud (Canada) She, a tint of yellow to White. more blueish purpley eyes. Sand tan chest fur and tail.

Warriors

Bravesoul (Denmark) Tom White and Brown, blue eyes.

Birdsong (Austria) Grey Blueish tom with white face and chest and under belly and paws. Mate : Petalfall

Sharpslice (America) White tom with Dark Grey Brownish Chest and Tail, light blue eyes.

Nightshade (Russia) Big Grey tom with a slash of white near neck and chest, scary Purple eyes. mate : Sunset

Groundvine (Spain) looks like Shallowpaw and Treepaw though browns lighter. not related. Green eyes.

Rosethorn (France) Tom, Goldenish White looks abit like a Lion, Blue eyes

Sunset (China) She, Black and Thin, Amber eyes Mate : Nightshade

SharpEye (Prussia)

Apprentices

Shallowpaw (Italy) calico she brown spots on back and abit on head and tail.

Treepaw (Romano) calico tom alittle darker brown spots on back and abit on head and tail.

Queens

Gingerpatch (England) She white with floppy ears, green eyes, ginger patches. expecting Rosethorns kit(s) (Sharpslice and Dreamclouds mother) Last litter,

Petalfall (Hungary) She, white. with brown on head and back. tail brown with white stripes. flower between ear. expecting Birdsongs kits. (Shallowpaw and Treepaws mother) Last litter,

Prolouge

Dreamcloud padded up to the SecretRock and lied down beside it curling up and touching Her nose to it and letting sleep overwhelm Her.

She saw there deceased old leader. Truestar

She dipped her head 'Hello Truestar.' the tom nodded His hello,

Two shall Rise to the Shadows that Threaten the clan and Guide the clan to its Safety, One shall be Lost. The Others shall Carry on.

She stared up at the Red Eyes 'what cat is in for this deadly fate and what will become of Elementclan?'

The cat began fadeing away and Four last words echoed in Her head 'Time In Five Moons'

Her eyes widened as She woke up and She calmed down.

'Tonight I will speak with Greystar.'


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1

Dreamcloud padded silently up to Graystars den and slipped into the entrance where Her Leader was sleeping, prodding Him awake His eyes snapped open and nearly clawing Her.

She ducked from the blow 'Graystar its just me!' She whispered

'Oh,' He said and sat up 'Im sorry Dreamcloud I thought It was an attack.' She shook Her head

'No It's okay at any momment there can be a attack day or night weather nice or not.'

'Well then If there Is no attack, why Dreamcloud. did You wake Me up?' She Began Mewing to Graystar 'It's a prophercy Graystar. from Truestar,'

Graystar closed His eyes for a momment. and spoke finnaly 'it's been such a long time since We have had a prophercy from Truestar..what was the prophercy.'

She began 'Two shall Rise to the Shadows that Threaten the clan and Guide the clan to its safety, One shall be Lost. The Others shall Carry on.'

He nodded, 'once the Sun rises i will call a Clan meeting.' She flicked Her tail in goodbye and padded back to Her den.

Sunset woke up and streched her paws. She looked around noticeing She was the only one in the den 'What time is it..' She mummbled to Her self.

She padded out of the Warriors den and Sunrise padded towards Her 'Sunhigh patrol Sunset.' She nodded glancing around 'Wheres Graystar?' Sunrise meowed 'Hes out training with Shallowpaw. Groundvine took Treepaw training with them-' four screeches broke out through the forest interupting Him, one screech was silenced quickly 'that sounds like Graystar Groundvine Treepaw and Shallowpaw!'

Birdsong followed them as they raced across the earthy ground to find where they were and by the river they saw a Brokenclan warrior holding down Shallowpaw in the water the Three gasped and Graystar was growling Treepaw looked terrified unable to do anything and Groundvine was about to pounce

The warrior Sunrise reconized immediantly. Evilheart,

The warrior sneered and spat 'Give us more territory or SHE will DIE' he said sounding louder when He spoke She and Die.

There leader Clawstar spoke 'Thats enough Evilheart let Her go.'

Shallowpaw was squirming under Evilhearts paw, He turned His gaze towards Clawstar 'No! dont You see? If We all kill Them We can take all there territory! not just a tiny bit of It!' Clawstar hissed 'evilheart. thats. ENOUGH.'

Evilheart hissed at Him Shallowpaw had gone limp.'You've always been such a soft heart Clawstar! but now It's time for Me to take. OVER!' He spat at Clawstar, releaseing his grip on the poor apprentice he jumped out of the water barreling into Clawstar

'Fool! I have Seven lifes left! and Its you aginst a whole clan!' He hissed kicking Him off with His hindlegs.

Graystar immediantly ran towards where Shallowpaw layed and dragged Her out of the water and put Her on Groundvines back and meowed quickly for Him to get her to Dreamclouds and He nodded and ran off with Treepaw tailing behind Him.

Clawstar slashed Evilhearts muzzle makeing Him back off. the other cats pounced at Evilheart pinning Him. Sunrise Sunset and Birdsong backed off and ran on back to camp.

'What do you smell Shallowpaw?' She raised Her snout into the air 'I can smell.. a mouse.. and three rabbits I think a family?' She said and Graystar nodded 'Good. go try hunting a mouse and afew of the rabbits' He said and I padded towards where I scented the mouse. I sniffed the air again and My eyes went wide

I opened my jaws 'BROKENC-' something battered My side and I toppled over and something picked Me up and I screeched then Graystar Treepaw and Groundvine came and screeched too but I couldent hear them after I was pushed underwater.

I struggled, whoever It was was talking but I could hardly hear them I closed my eyes and evreything went dark..

Groundvine ran into My den with a wet unconcious Shallowpaw on His back and i immediantly showed Him where to put Her 'go outside!' I yowled at the two and they scurried outside I rushed towards the herb storage and ended up grabbing Feverfew, Borageleaves. Camomile. and some dry Moss.

I scurried back over towards Shallowpaws side pressing on Her chest makeing Her choke out water as She was wakeing up alittle, dabbing the Moss on Her drying Her fur,

Pushing the Camomile towards Her and and forceing Her to eat it, same with the Feverfew. waiting if She had a fever for the Borage leaves.

padding outside Treepaw immediantly exploded with questions 'Is She okay? will She get better? will She become a warrior? will She have to become a medicinecat? is She going to die?' the last question clawed my heart leaveing it cold paralyzed and dead, 'I dont know if I can awnser any of these questions..' Treepaw looked at Me terrified.

Groundvine gently put His tailtip on Treepaws shoulder 'Get some rest. and let Dreamcloud do what She can.' as they walked off I whispered to myself 'I dont think there is anything I CAN do anymore..'


	3. Chapter Two

Treepaw blinked open a eye as Everycat else was asleep. and He slipped out of the Apprentice's den and padded outside breaking into a run when He neared the forest.

Glancing around makeing sure No-one was following Him, He pounced into a bush landing in a area sourounded by trees bushes ferns and vines, where there was a opening in the leaves where He could look at the Moon.

He sat down on a rock and looked up, Him and Shallowpaw would go here when they couldent sleep and look at the stars,

Rethinking how Shallowpaw was terrified and thrown into the water helplessy, and He just watched Her.

He spent a good few two mousetails sitting there and He got up and padded back towards Elementalclan.

Dreamcloud woke up and checked on Shallowpaw and paused... pressing Her paw on Her neck again, Her body was cold. dead cold. and She wasent breathing,

Dreamcloud backed away terrified 'Shes dead...' She said glancing down at the limp body below Her paws. 'No.. no no. She cant be dead.. not like Truestar..'

Shallowpaw woke up in a place full of stars and She glanced around and saw a cat with pale fur patches of black and brown in some places and glowing blue and green eyes

She stared up at the cat not knowing what to do 'Hello Shallowpaw,' 'Who are you? how do You know My name?' She asked 'I was Your former leader. Truestar. I know Your name becouse You were born just before I died.'

'How did You die?' She asked again 'Brokenclan, tried to steal the Kits. but We fought them off but One of them slashed Me with a deathblow and I was on My last life.' 'oh.'

She stared at Her paws. 'Am i... Dead?' She stared up at Him again 'Yes You are.' She stared with Shock and Sadness and looked away sadly

'But...' Her ears perked up and She looked at Truestar again 'But?'

'But You deserve a secound chance. Your death wasent fair and it was useless.' She stared happily 'Thank you Truestar!' 'But. on One condition.' 'Yes?' 'Make sure Your heart allways stays Loyal. and next time. make sure you scent the air for Enemy clans before you hunt' He said and smiled and I smiled back

'Now go Shallowpaw, Your clan needs You.' He said and put His muzzle on my head and a glowing light sourounded Me and I woke up in the Medicine cat den.

'No She cant be dead just like Truestar..-' a light sourounded around Shallowpaws dead body and changed coulors and Dissapeared in a Bundle of sparkles. unsure what to do I stepped towards Shallowpaw and checked Her breathingg.

'Shes... Alive!' I said Happily and Tired

Shallowpaw stirred and wealy meowed '..Dreamcloud?...' 'Shh Shallowpaw. go back to sleep..' 'But... I saw Truestar..' She said as She dozed off to sleep again.

My ears perked up 'Truestar?..' I smiled 'It's been such a long time since I have heard that name not from Myself speaking to Graystar.'

Curling up back in My nest I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter Three

As Sunrise Dawned over the camp Warrior's. Apprentice's. and Greystar padded out of there Den's.

Treepaw ran out of the Apprentice's den and darted into Dreamclouds Den where She was sorting through Herbs He asked 'How is Shallowpaw? Is She dead?' Dreamcloud opened Her jaws to speak 'N-' 'Oh I knew It She's dead! get the Wa-' She put Her tailtip on the Apprentice's muzzle.

'No. She is not dead. She was but Truestar brought Her back.' the Apprentice stared up confused

'Who's Truestar?' 'He was the other leader of Elementalclan.' before He could ask anymore endless questions She added sadly'He was attacked by a Brokenclan warrior and killed' 'Oh..' Treepaw said looking down at His paws. 'Can I see my Sister then?' He asked 'Yes. infact. Shes awake right now-'

Treepaw darted beside the medicine cat to where Shallowpaw was sitting and She sighed 'Apprentices these days. some listen and wait. some dont and leave.' She huffed.

'All cats old enough to wander in the Forest meet under neath the Shineing Rock for a clan meeting.' Cats poured out of there dens and sat beneath the Shineing Rock waiting for what Graystar has to say.

'Tonight is the Gathering as most of you all know.' He began 'And now Sunrise and I have chosen those who shall go.' some of the cats were whispering about who would probbaly go

'Heh its going to be the awesome me! no one can go without the aweosme Sharpeye!' witch made several cats face paw.

Graystar flicked His tail to shush them 'The cats who are going will be Bravesoul. Sharpslice. Nightshade. Shallowpaw. but only if Shes well enough to go. Treepaw. Groundvine. and the rest of you. I want to stay and watch camp. Sunrise your in charge while were gone, Meeting Dismissed.'

'How could the awesome Me not go!? oh well. Im sure the queens will need awesome Me there!' (A/N poor queens XD)

Dreamcloud padded back inside the medicine cat den and checked on Sunset who said She was haveing pains in Her belly. pressing a paw aginst Her belly gently She smiled and meowed 'Its not belly pain, your pregnate with kits Sunset. Nightshade's I presume?' the other She-cat nodded 'Go to the nursery and sleep. if theres any pain tell a warrior.'

'then they will give you Chervil. Watermint. or Juniper berrys. along with Poppyseeds for Sleep.' and Sunset nodded and got up and padded towards where Nightshade was waiting and meowed something to Him. He had a happy look on his face and licked Her head and She purred. and then She padded towards the nursery.

secounds later Sharpeye was running out of the nursery with a scared look on His face. and Petalfall slowly padded out and hissed at Him one more time. and Birdsong helped Her calm down and padded back into the nursery with Her.

Dreamcloud had checked if Shallowpaw was well enough and luckily She was. the warriors chosen gathered up in a line behind Nightstar. Dreamcloud Her self was about to go with them when She heard pawsteps raceing behind Her and She stopped and turned around to see Birdsong.

'Dreamcloud thank goodness your not too far away!' He said catching His breath 'No I havent gone that far. why? whats wrong?' She said

'Gingerpatches kits are comeing!'

Her eyes widened 'But They're not ready to come yet for a moon!' She said raceing back and going into the nursery meowing to Birdsong quickly 'Get Borageleaves. a stick. some wet moss. and poppyseeds! now!' Birdsong didint need to be told twice. He raced off towards the Medicine cat den to get the herbs.

'Rosethorn go outside!' She hissed at Him 'But my mates haveing kits too early!' He said and She spat outside 'GO.' and He hissed lightly and ran outside and She padded beside Petalfall 'I've got this now. You can go back to You're nest.' Petalfall nodded and went back to Her nest. 'Sunset watch so You know what happens when You give birth.' Sunset nodded

She padded towards the Queen. 'Alright Gingerpatch. take deep breaths in and out. calm yourself.' Gingerpatch took heavy deep breaths. and Birdsong came back with the Herb and Moss and Stick. 'Thank you. You can go outside now.' Birdsong padded outside to tell Rosethorn evreything will be alright.

'Alright now Gingerpatch bite down on this stick. and push.' Gingerpatch bited hardly down on the Stick and shivers rippled through Her body as She pushed. 'You're doing great Gingerpatch. I can see a head! just keep pushing. and It will be over.' She said with a gentle voice.

a slim kit still in its sack slipped out. 'Alright your done.' at this point the stick cracked finaly in two. Dreamcloud picked up the kit and put it beside Sunset 'Cut open the sack but be careful about the kit.' Sunset nibbled on the sack and it opened. and then licked the kit until it breathed. 'Good job Sunset.' She said and picked up the kit and placed it beside Gingerpatch's belly to suckle.

She placed the Borage Leaves, Poppyseeds. and Wet moss beside Gingerpatch and gestured Her to eat the Borage leaves and Poppyseeds. and She lapped at the water on the moss. 'Its a tom.'She told Her and padded outside She meowed to Rosethorn 'You can go in now.' and He scrambled inside.

the Kit was white like His mother and had light yellow patches the same coulor as His dad. 'Hes beautiful. whats the name for Him?' Rosethorn meowed smileling Gingerpatched meowed back 'Cloverkit.'

Dreamcloud picked up the broken stick peices and threw them out into a patch of grass in the forest.

im decideing to add in the other clans in chapter four. also i will put in what happend at the gathering.


End file.
